


The Town Whispers

by Killmongerrrr



Series: The Strange Happenings in Asshole, Iowa [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Horror, M/M, Night Night’s real name is Nicholas, POV Second Person, Resurrection, Suicide mention, Theres more murder, but not graphic, there is a slightly graphic description of a dead body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killmongerrrr/pseuds/Killmongerrrr
Summary: Blood cakes under your fingernails.





	The Town Whispers

You grow up on the streets of Los Angeles, where your mother raises you on murder mysteries and reruns of “I Love Lucy”. You are the Ricardo to her Lucy, she tells you, an iconic duo. 

After her and your father divorce, you both pack up your bags and move to an isolated town called Asshole, Iowa. You both move in with your Uncle and your half-brother, a shorter boy named Nicholas Bergera. Nicholas doesn’t smile, nor does he speak to you. 

You’re disappointed.

You think that maybe if you were more intuitive back then, that you would’ve seen it; the way your mother was drawn to the town like a moth to a flame. She doesn’t talk to you at all on the plane ride to Iowa, nor does she look at you. 

You don’t understand until the town starts to whisper into your ears at night, until the Children Who Play At Night beckon you to come outside. You hear the town loud and clear, and you and the children dance to its soft tunes. 

You blink and you’re back in your bed, with soft morning light shining through floral curtains. That same day you and Nicholas watch as your mother falls down the stairs, her neck breaking and her limbs twisting at unnatural angles. You look at Nicholas, who smiles at you for the first time since meeting. 

You smile back.

Your mother is cooking breakfast the next day, her hips swaying slightly as she hums a tune you don’t recognize. You remember her dead, twisted form, splayed across the floor like a broken toy. The town whispers into your ears.

When you don’t die that month, or the next, your mother tries to drown you. You remember thrashing and fighting as a different type of Lucy forces your head under soapy dish water. You don’t die that day, but the Tuesday after that when Nicholas tricks you into falling into a well. You stay afloat for as long as you can, but eventually your strength gives away and the murky water swallows you whole. 

When you wake up, your mother is busying herself in her room, looking through old photo albums. She tells you that you are the Ricardo to her Lucy, it feels familiar but not quite right. When you try to run away and leave the town, you are back to where you started. 

Nicholas disappears in January and you hate your mother with every fiber in your being.

The town whispers into your ears but now you hate its voice. The children beckon you outside to dance but you close your window. The town wants you alive, so you kill yourself every night. Your mother calls you the Ricardo to her Lucy, so you start going by Ricky instead.

You find a reason to stay in a detective named CC Tinsley, who truly believes that death is a real and inevitable thing. You call him an idiot, he calls you delusional. 

You grow tired of this town, even as the detective kisses you into the night. The solution comes one day in the form of a man who moves into the town on the hottest day of the month. The man stays alive throughout the rest of this hot July, and the town tells you how you can leave.

You dump his body in your mother’s garden. He stays dead and Asshole, Iowa lets you take your detective on a trip to Disneyland. Tinsley tells you that he told you so, you tell him that he was only half right. The case is not investigated and blood cakes under your fingernails. 

You wash your hands.


End file.
